


Forgetting Isn't a Personality Trait

by ram (miggimaggi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Please read notes!, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), kind of me projecting so my bad, the implied dream thing makes a bit more sense in my head but hopefully yall understand, the whole dream being a voice in ranboos head has me screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggimaggi/pseuds/ram
Summary: “But I always close the gate,, both the gates even! Wha-- when did I not close them?” You always close Ranbun’s cage, and, and the hut gate! The hybrid’s mind supplied, but a deep rooted feeling of dread trickled down his throat, landing in a heavy pit at the bottom of his stomach. Neither Phil nor Techno would go rummaging through his stuff-- they weren’t like that. They weren't like that and Ranboo was sure of it. That meant, “I left the gate open, and Ranbunny’s gate open and she,,, left,,,”In a poof of green and purple particles, Ranboo stumbled a few feet away from the forest edge. Teleporting for him was a finicky thing but the ender hybrid couldn't be bothered to put thought into something so overwhelmingly unimportant.( In which, Ranboo forgets to close Ranbun's pen gate and she ends up getting loose. He doesn't really have a good time )
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 463





	Forgetting Isn't a Personality Trait

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello, im Ram and i have school in 4 hours but my girlfriend keep me motivated to actually start this so i decided to finish it as well. thank you for reading this, im literally dead /j
> 
> tw or cw for:  
> -panic attacks  
> -talk of death (it is one line and might not be read as talk of death but just know its there)  
> -also a lot of mentions of pins and needles as descriptions
> 
> this is kind of me projecting onto ranboo so dont mind me :]

“I,,, Ranbun?” The sight of an open gate and empty enclosure greeted Ranboo as he stepped into his hut. It took not even a stride for the ender hybrid to be in front of the little pen he made for Ranbun, his little Ranbunny who looked like him and was always his favorite part about getting back to his little home. She was nowhere to be seen.

“But I always close the gate,, both the gates even! Wha-- when did I not close them?”  _ You always close Ranbun’s cage, and, and the hut gate!  _ The hybrid’s mind supplied, but a deep rooted feeling of dread trickled down his throat, landing in a heavy pit at the bottom of his stomach. Neither Phil nor Techno would go rummaging through his stuff-- they weren’t like that. They weren't like that and Ranboo was sure of it. That meant, “I left the gate open, and Ranbunny’s gate open and she,,,  _ left _ ,,,”

In a poof of green and purple particles, Ranboo stumbled a few feet away from the forest edge. Teleporting for him was a finicky thing but the ender hybrid couldn't be bothered to put thought into something so overwhelmingly unimportant. 

“Ranbun!” The whites and dark greens of the spruce forest passed by in blurs as Ranboo cooed and called out for the lost bunny. He had half a mind to not stray too far from the clearing, the snow was already kind of high so she couldn't have gotten that far.  _ You shouldve closed the gates, how dumb could yo-- _ “You need to find Ranbun-- Ranbunny where are you?-- can you not yell at us--”  _ But if you had just shut the gates--  _ “Ranbunny, bun come here!” 

The soft cooes and clicks blended into grunts and scratchy pleads in a language he had half forgotten. It was his fault if anything ever happened to Ranbunny, to any of his pets but he already lost,,  _ it was always your fault.  _

Snow fell, unnoticed, from the sky in heavier and heavier blankets. The sun was covered by dark grey clouds which only got darker every few minutes. Was it suhndown or was the brute of the storm rolling in? Ranboo neither cared nor noticed.

“Bunny please, please?” The ender hybrid's voice was shaky as he desperately called out.

The sound of snow toppling from the treetops responded.

“Come back,,” Was his voice shaky from the tears streaming down his face or the cold biting every inch of uncovered skin?

“Ranbunny come back to me  _ please _ ?” Ranboo’s hands were burning, almost as if Hell had personally grabbed his hand in a grip that didn't let go. He wouldn't have minded if it were anyone else.

Snow collided with his uncovered face, clinging onto his sleeves and pants at the ankles. The burning sensation-- if from the water or from the fact that snow is cold, was uncertain-- settled with the now bottomless pit of dread in his stomach.

Ranboo couldn't even tell if he was breathing at this point, not like that mattered. Ranbunny was still not found and the distance the endermen hybrid could see in front of his face was merely feet. The snow had picked up,  _ again _ . He couldn't even see the ground properly underneath him, all senses numb or lacking. 

“Ple,,please,” a choked out garbled mess of ender and weeps left the boy's mouth. “I didn't mean to leave your gate open--  _ where’d you go- _ \- ender you’re so stupid,  _ I really didn't mean to I just want to make sure you're okay,,  _ Ranbunny!  _ Ranbunny--”  _

Sobs fell from his lips as his body fell with them, body curling in on itself with an airless gasp immediately after registering the feeling of cold slam into the entirety of his body. Ranboo tried to suck in a breath but the dread and anxiousness on top of dread layered onto dread already crammed itself into his lungs, leaving him wheezing and sputtering.  _ Why can't I breathe? Why aren't you breathing, Ranboo you have to breathe-- _ “I can’t-- I can’t--” It hurt more than the snow melting on his skin to argue back at himself. “Ranboo,” another whine ripped through his throat and just like that, the boy was sobbing past the point of thought. 

Cold tears dripped over the bridge of his nose down to the ground, even after burying his face into the fabric of his sleeves, the tears seeped into the already drenched fabric and left him with jagged fabric rubbing against sensitive flesh. The ender hybrid stayed frozen, body inflamed with pins and needles, mind blank but still racing with static and the sobs of his own pain. A vague thought of just falling asleep to rid of the pain skittered through the static, but as fast as it made it to the forefront of his mind, it was dashing away. 

_ Look what you've done, Ranboo. You lost your bunny then pretended to care? I didn't pretend to care, I care about Ranbu-- clearly you don't. You said it yourself, we remember the important details and that means-- no, Ranbunny is important, I, I don't even remember where I went this morning,,, _

_ You didn't go anywhere this morning, Ranboo, you opened the pen and watched the creature leave _

_ But, but you said we forgot to clos-- _

_ Has your memory gone that sour already? It’s only been a few hours and you've already forgotten-- _

_ I know I didn't just let Ranbunny go, we love her, we would just let her leave like that. I know that for a-- _

_ Fact? Yeah, sure, but you know, maybe I should have taken up Tubbo’s offer-- _

_ No, no, no, no, no. Yes you forget a lot of things but that doesn't mean we need to go through whatever Tubbo wanted to experiment with-- _

_ Ranboo, Ranboo you've got to listen to me. _

_ No, I don't-- _

_ Ranboo! _

_ What?! _

“Ranboo, kid, can you hear me?” 

A heavy weight settled over the ender hybrid's body again, the thin layer of snow that dusted his body had been brushed off before the coat had been draped over him. The new feeling brought Ranboo out of his head for a moment, allowing him to take another shuddering breath with an even shakier exhale.

“Ranboo, I need you to give me a nod or something if you can hear me.”

Seconds passed as he continued to stare but through snow covered eyelashes up to the blurry figure in front of him. Person or figment of his frozen imagination? the debate went on his head for a few moments longer before the boy gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

“Ok, good. That’s good, Ranboo. Let's get you home.” The figure slid their hands under Ranboo’s shoulder, helping move his still body into an easier position for them to properly lift them up, cradled against their chest. “You should've told me you were going out today, kid.”

The person continued talking, quiet reassurances, a few reminders to  _ breathe _ . The jog back through the snow didn't take any more than 15 minutes, somewhere during that, the ender hybrid completely zoned out. He couldn't fall asleep, everytime he closed his eyes for more than a minute, the person carrying him would coax him out of it. 

It was annoying, to be constantly woken up. Ranboo was tired and cold and soaked to the bone with pins and needles and he really just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded so appealing right now--

“No, no sleeping just yet,” a soft chuckle followed after, unsurprisingly. Everything about this person was soft spoken and gentle and warm. From the way they placed whatever covering was draped across his shoulders to the way they pushed open a door which led into a mix of browns and oranges. His eyes were still unfocused with tears continuously pooled in them. 

He was gently placed down on a soft surface, with benigne hands uncurling the ender hybrid from his ball. The covering over his shoulders was readjusted to be lying over him the long way. Ranboo blinked a few times as the person who set him down retreated down into the floor. With squinting eyes, the hybrid could see he was lying with a red cape thrown over him, the big white fluffy collar tickled his face. It was uncomfortable but was infinitely better than the snow.

_ Oh _ , he realized with a scrunched nose,  _ I can feel my limbs,,, I think _ . The boy gingerly shifted his arm, only managing to slide it a few inches before the pins and needles came back full force causing a strangled, gurgle of a whine to bubble past his dry lips. 

“Ok, I've got more blankets but first,” the voice startled Ranboo, tearing his attention away from his arm to slowly blink up to the man with wide, doe eyes. “Your clothes are soaking, we’ve got to get you out of them. Then, we’ll cover you up with some blankets, I’ll get you a healing pot then some hot chocolate. That sound alright?”

Seconds passed, a pregnant pause held in the air before the ender hybrid gave another, almost unnoticeable nod. Phil only gave a small smile in return before helping Ranboo out of his freezing, damp clothes. Having only traveled out in a dress shirt, dress pants and dress shoes wasn't the best for snow storms. Or this biome in general, but Phil let the kid dress how he wanted to. He really just needed a proper winter coat, he muses, and Techno definitely had extra. “Better over prepared than under prepared” seemed to fit the piglin well. 

A pile of damp clothes lay next to soaked through shoes sat by the end of the couch. As Phil promised, a few more blankets had been layered on Ranboo’s chest. 

The blonde turned away, his own heart heavy at the sight, starting to dig through the chests of potions before delicately lifting the bottle of pink red liquid. He returned, noting the way Ranboo looked at him with confusion in his drooping eyes. 

“Can you drink this for me?” Phil crouched next to the couch, swirling the potion’s liquid around a little before turning his sight back to the ender hybrid. He ignored the way Edward's eyes burned on the back of his head, the blonde was only trying to help the kid but Edward couldn't do much from his boat to do anything other than to glare, so he wouldn't blame him. 

“P,,” Ranboo took in a shallow breath, unfocusing eyes blinked over at the large, black wings behind the man, “Phil?” 

Phil’s eyes burned, “yeah, yeah it's me, Ranboo. You've got to have this healing pot then I’ll get some hot chocolate.” 

“Mhm.”

The healing pot was easy enough to drink, but the extra boost of energy had Ranboo shifting a little to watch Phil make his way through the kitchen. 

Despite the fading feeling of pins and needles, if he simply ignored that, the whole interaction felt oddly warm. The ender hybrid’s mind felt a bit cloudy still, like he was forgetting something. 

“But you always forget things,,,”

“What was that Ranboo?” Phil was getting mugs from the cabinets, wings gently flexing as he reached up to grab said items. He only turned his gaze over to the lanky boy with his legs half off the couch for a few moments before turning back to his job.

“Oh, uh, just thinking aloud,,,”

_ Well, you do always forget things. That's kind of your whole personality-- no, no, I'm more than that but I just feel like this time I'm forgetting something important here. Up till now I don't remember anything other than,, than,,  _ a quick glance out the windows reminded him like a slap to the face about the snowstorm he had been found it,,,

“Why was I out in the snow, though? You were just laying there, why would you do that?”

“Huh?” Phil looked up again from stirring his pot of carefully warming milk. 

“Why was I just there? I hate the rain, I hate the snow-- you hate water! I hate that feeling. I wouldn't just put myself through that, I must've had a reason but why?” 

“Woah, kid, Ranboo you're alright--” The heat of the stove was turned off, the last thing that needed to be in the house was the smell of burnt milk.

“I dont get why I was outside in the middle of a snow storm! I don't just-- I wouldn't just do that to myself-- I wouldn't leave Ranbunny all alone in the cold like that, I'm not a monster!” A trembling, snow white hand rubbed at his face, a feeling of deja vu washed over him and started dragging him like a ripe tide to an answer he couldn’t name. It hurt, to be so close to something but so useless in getting any more help in what he couldn't fill in himself. “Ranbun doesn't like the snow, she's like me! That's why I gave her a home, she was just like me it doesn't make sense! I wouldnt-- you wouldn't do that, you wouldn't lose Ranbunny would you--”

A hand guided his own hand away from his face into the comforting grip of an equally callased hold. Ranboo had thought he had dried himself of tears but fat drops fell from his eyes onto the couch. His free hand clenched and unclenched as his mind pieced together what had happened.

“Phil, my  _ ender _ , Phil, I lost her. I left the hut gate open and her pen gate open and she escaped and she's probably still out there in the storm. Phil, she hates the snow, when I found her she was half frozen to death, I can't just leave her out there, I tried to find her but I couldn't. The snow got too heavy and it hurt-- it still hurts, Phil-- we have to go find her  _ please-- _ ” 

“Breathe, Ranboo, can you breathe for me?” The blonde took in a large, deep breath. His wings puffed up along with his inhale, and when he exhaled, his whole body slumped forward with it. “Can you do what I'm doing? Ready, a breath in--” Phil took another long inhale, watching as, through tears, Ranboo took a shuttery, shallow breath in before quickly releasing. “That's good, you're doing good. Just keep doing what I'm doing,” the cycle continued. The ender hybrid did his best to copy Phil, the way his wings fell with him distracted him enough to help him start breathing again. It didn't take much to distract him, but only moments after breathing as normally as Ranboo could, he hunched over himself, staring at the cushions like his life depended on it.

“What if she’s dead?”

Shaking his head, the man tapped the couch where the boy had been glaring, successfully making the hybrid look up. “I don't think she is, Ranboo. Before I went out searching for you, I had found a bunny at the front door. She had a little collar, and now that I think about it, her black and white spots remind me of you, but yeah. I just assumed she was yours as Techno isn't too keen on bunnies and I know I don't have one. I brought her back to your hut but you weren't there. Left your gate open and everything, and you always close it behind you so I was worried. After that, I went back here and put the bunny down with the villagers. I was just going to put her back in her little pen but with the snow storm and the gate thing, I couldn't leave her there.”

A hushed silence settled in the empty house. It was just Phil, Ranboo, Edward,,, and Ranbunny.

“I can go get her if you'd like?” The endermen hybrid for a third time, nodded his response. 

Phil stood, taking a moment to crackle his knuckles before climbing down the ladder-- that's where he disappeared to early. Ranboo did think it was a bit weird for someone to just melt into the floor. And thankfully, it only took a minute for the boy to hear Phil make his way back up the latter. 

His head peaked out, a lazy smile graced his face as the hybrid watched with wide eyes as Ranbun came into view.

“Here she is,” Phil crouched back down next to the couch and gingerly placed the bunny on the empty part of the couch next to Ranboo’s chest. 

No words were shared as he gently pulled Ranbun against his chest, burying his head into the fur of her back. His shoulders shook as his fingers lightly trailed down the back of the bun, repeating the action over and over until his movements finally came to a slow halt after a several minutes of silence. Ranboo’s chest moved as he breathed, the only sign that the boy was even alive.

He definitely needed the rest, so for now, Phil supposed, it'd be fine to keep the bunny on the couch. Meandering back to the potion's chest, he pulled out another healing pot and placed it on the ground by the now drying heap of damp clothes.

Phil wished he had gone out searching for Ranboo earlier than he did, maybe then the kid wouldn't be in so much pain now. Despite the way he had acted at the sight of Ranbun, the blonde knew what water did to his skin. Edward had disclosed that information to him the first day it  _ really _ snowed, only a few after Doomsday. He didn't want the kid to be hurt that much again, Ranboo really deserved better.

He didn't want to see Ranboo cry that much, he was a kid who never really got to act like it. Even if that meant bunny fur would be stuck to the couch for a few weeks, Phil thought Techno would agree with him. For now, it was fine. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 'ello dear reader,
> 
> thank you for making it this far !! i had more pure fluff planned but then,, doomsday and other such things happened so weep /lh
> 
> i really like the dynamic between phil, techno and ranboo so now theyre added to my list of things to write :]
> 
> (( when i started this, this fic was projected to barely make it to 1k words,,, i didnt think i was capable of writing nearly 3k words,,,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /pos ))
> 
> uh if you want to yell about art or writing or minecraft in general, feel free to follow my twt (@/ramtooshort) but obviously:
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated !!!! i love you and hope you have a wonderful day <3 /p


End file.
